


The daughter of Killian Jones

by Juliet_Bane



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Bane/pseuds/Juliet_Bane
Summary: Hi my name is Abigail Jones. My parents are Killian Jones and Athena. Yeah I'm a demi-god. But that's a story for another day.  I have two children, they're twins. Their names are Killian and Milah Cassidy. Yeah so I named my kids after their grandparents. Oh I should mention that Baelfire is their father. My life is really confusing. But I'll explain why later.AN: I own nothing expect Abigail and her kids. Some details will change. Because if you have seen most of the show after season 2 then you know about Neal's fate. Hopefully y'all will like this. Also this is a story I had written on Wattpad. I wanted to post it on here to see if anyone else would like to see where I am going with this.





	1. Meeting Emma Swan

Abigail's POV

I was walking around Storybrooke. It had been about eight years since I had seen Baelfire. Lucky for me everyone believes that they are from this world. I was about to head to work when I saw a yellow bug in front of Regina's office. Regina's son, Henry, was in the car. That was strange. I knocked on the window of the vehicle to get Henry's attention. When he saw me, he was surprised to see me.

Before he could leave the car, a blonde woman came over to me and asked what I was doing. I recognized her because of the pictures that Baelfire had. I explained that I worked with the Mayor. Hearing about Regina made her eye roll. I laughed about that. She asked me who I was and what I did for Regina.

"The name is Abigail Jones and help Regina plan and strategize how to fix this town. Now who are you and why are you with Henry?" I asked.

"I'm Emma Swan. I'm Henry's birth mother." She said.

I smirked at that. That means Baelfire has a son. Other than Killian and Milah. I told her that I was happy that Henry found her and that she was maybe staying in town. Emma was concerned about why I said that. I told her not to worry about it. It wasn't long before the twins ran over to me. Regina and I had a deal that certain days my kids would join us at work, but now that Emma-the savior- has arrived, I might be able to get her to watch them.

Killian asked who the woman was. I said that she was Henry's birth mother. Emma asked who the kids were. I told her that Killian and Milah are my kids. Before she could ask about their father, I explained to her that he lived in New York. Henry's face was one of shock. I asked them what they were doing in front of Regina's office.

"The better question is how her kids' father lives in New York." Henry said under his breath.

"Henry how about we talk, alone. I think that we finally had a conversation about your little theory." I said.

Killian and Milah knew what was about to happen, so they went to my workspace in the office. Emma didn't want to leave Henry with me, but he told her that she should go to work. I remembered that she had gotten elected as sheriff. I was happy it wasn't Glass because that guy is someone who knows everyone's secrets. I asked Henry to follow me for a bit. I knew that he wouldn't want to, but I told him that I know that Regina is the Evil Queen and that she truly does love him no matter what happens. He took that as a sign that he could trust me.

"I know that you have a lot of questions, but there are only a few I can answer. For starters, I wasn't in the Enchanted Forest when the curse hit, so I know who I am. Abigail Jones is my birth name. My father is Killian Jones. My mother is a story for another day. Killian and Milah's father is named Baelfire in the Enchanted Forest. Yes, I'm talking about Rumpelstiltskin's son. For now, that is all I will say on the matter." I told him.

He hugged me. Henry was just happy to know that I believed him and that what he has read was true. I smiled at him and said we should get back before Regina finds out what was going on. He agreed. We got back to her office, and I asked him why he was here. He explained that she wanted him to spend the day with her at work. That made me happy; I said that while Regina and I worked on some stuff, he could hang out with my kids.

Time Skip

After work, I asked Regina if it would be okay if Killian and Milah stayed over with her and Henry for the night. She said that was fine, but she wondered why. I told her that I needed to call their father and let him know how we were doing. To be completely honest I was more curious about this chick that he started dating. Not that I was jealous or anything, I just wanted to know if he was happy with her. Her name was Tamara. I was hoping that they would break up soon and that if they did, I would ask him to come here when the curse was broken to see his kids. Even though I know, he would have one extra kid that he didn't have any information on when he returned.

When I got home, Mr. Gold was there waiting for me. I asked him what he wanted. He said he wanted to know where Bae was. He had listened to mine and Henry's conversation. As much as I hate the bloody crocodile, I would respect Bae's wish not to see his father. Before he could ask me again, I told him that Bae didn't want to see him. He asked if I could get a message to him. I said that it would depend on the note. He said that he wanted Bae to know how sorry his actions made him feel and that he misses him. I told him I would, but that it wouldn't change what he had done. With that, he left, and I grabbed my laptop. I logged into Skype and clicked on Baelfire's name in this world, Neal Cassidy. He answered.

B: Hey Abby

A: Hey Bae. I mean Neal.

B: How are the kids?

A: Good, they miss you. Listen I know that you don't want to hear anything from HIM, but he stopped by. He wants you to know he is sorry and that he misses you.

B: How the hell does he know that I'm here? Abby, did you tell him?

A: No. I was talking to the Mayor's kid Henry. He believes everything about the Enchanted Forest. I just told him about me and that you happen to be Rumple's son. Bae, I'm sorry, but you know sooner or later he was going to learn that you were here.

B: I guess you're right. Hey, can you promise me that Emma is okay?

A: She is. I met her for the first time today. She is kind. I could see why you fell for her. Hell, I could see myself. Speaking of relationships, how are you and her doing?

B: Tamara and I are doing well. I asked, her to marry me. I want to tell Killian and Milah, so could you not talk to them about this topic.

A: Sure. Well I have a lot of work to do. Good night Neal.

I ended the call. I grabbed one of the knives that I kept under my pillow and threw it at the picture of my grandfather Zeus, well the Disney version at least. I knew I would lose him when he was with Emma, but I didn't want to give him to her. I couldn't wait for Emma to break the curse. That would mean I could bring Bae here, and he could be with his family again. That night I went to sleep and dreamt of Neverland from when I was there with Bae and my father.

AN: Hello Dearies. I recently started watching Once Upon a Time again. If I'm sincere, I stopped after Season 5 because I felt like it had become repetitive. But rewatching it has reminded me why I love the show. I've had this idea for a while, and I wanted to write about it. Let me know what you think. BTW Killian and Milah have middle names if you're going to know them to message me. When I am talking about Neal, I'm mostly going to say Bae or Baelfire, because that is what Abigail usual talks about him with. For two reasons, the first being Emma. If Emma hears Neal and then the kids last name, she is going to put 2+2 together. The second reason is that I love the princess bride. Instead of "as you wish" as Westly usually said, Abigail says Bae or Baelfire. Yup, she still loves him, if you didn't get that in the last paragraph. There is more to their story, but all in good time.

(Side note: when I went to say add to the dictionary for the name Baelfire, the only suggestion was fireball. I thought that was funny.)


	2. Why can't I stop this

Abigail's POV

The next day, I went to work, but not before breakfast and saw a motorcycle outside Regina's place. I knew what that meant. August was in town. I soon saw August talking to Henry. Henry saw me and waved me over to him. Once I got over to them, August finally noticed me. Henry asked August if he knew me. Before August could answer, I said that was a story for another day. I told Henry that he better hurry to the bus stop before I cursed him like the Evil Queen cursed the people. With that, he left us alone.

"I'm surprised that you are okay with Henry. I would have thought that you wouldn't want to be friends with Emma or Henry because of the whole thing with Neal." August wondered.

"August, I love Baelfire. I wouldn't do anything that would hurt him. I know that when the curse is broken, and Rumple goes to find him, he will take Emma with him. When Emma sees Baelfire, she will remember her feelings for him. I don't want to get in the way of that." I told him.

He thought that my reasons for being close to Henry and Emma were noble. I asked him not to tell anyone about me knowing Baelfire. His response was, who would he say this too. He had a point. After he left, I walked to Granny's for something to quick. I saw Mary Margaret; she seemed to be waiting for someone. I then noticed that David Nolan had walked in a little bit before me. She was crushing on her husband. Most people would find this funny. I said good morning to David and went to order some food. I asked Granny for my usual, but to go.

"Mary Margaret, how are you?" I asked as I sat down across from her.

"Fine. Just sitting here reading my book. How are you doing Abby?" She asked trying to avoid the truth.

I told her that I was excellent and that her secret was safe with me. She was surprised by that and asked me why that was. I laughed and said that I have my secrets that not many get to know. That thought slightly confused her, but she went with it. Ruby handed me my food, and I left to get to the office. When I got there, Regina asked me what I was talking about with the man who was on the motorcycle outside her house. I knew she would want to know, so I told her that he is an old friend for both of us. That was her clue that he was from the Enchanted Forest. She wanted to know why he was here. I didn't tell her, all I did was a smirk. That was all I needed to do because he was here to help Emma believe in the magic and everything.

I was looking through some emails of some things the people thought could be fixed when I saw an email from August. I looked at the date; it was from the day before Emma arrived in Storybrooke. Before I opened it, I told Regina I was going on my lunch break. She waved me off. I went to Henry's castle because I knew no one would be here yet. I opened the email and read it.

Dear Abigail Jones,

Hey Abigail, listen I need you to try to break the curse. I don't think that Emma will be able to. There is no way to find her to get her to Storybrooke. I know that I said that I wouldn't ask this of you unless I genuinely believed that. Also, Neal misses you and wants to see you. I keep telling him that he can't see you until the curse gets broken. I'm sorry that I have to ask you to do this. I have no idea if it will work or not. Just give it a try. If it doesn't then, maybe look for Emma. We need her to break the curse.

Your favorite puppet Pinocchio

That dumbass, he thought that Emma wouldn't find her way to Storybrooke. If she hadn't been gotten here when she did, I would have gone after her and said that her son was in trouble, or told Henry where to find his birth mother. Just as I was about to head back to the office, I saw August sitting on his motorcycle rubbing his leg. I walked over to him and asked him about the email. He said that he just wanted to make sure that the curse could still get lifted. I understood that, but if he wants me to know something this big, he shouldn't send it to my work email. Regina can look at all of my activity. He asked me if I've talked to Neal recently. I just looked away from him; I didn't want to talk about my feelings. He understood and said that if I ever want to talk, he was there for me.

After talking to August for a while, I started on my way to the office. I had been so focused on what I was going to do about Baelfire, and everything, that I didn't notice a car coming towards me. Somehow someone was able to stop me from getting hit. When I looked up at the person who saved me, I saw Rumpelstiltskin. Everyone looked at us surprised, but out of everyone who saw what happened, I was the most shocked. I was about to ask him why he saved me, when Regina, Emma, Henry, and the twins came running over to me.

"Mama, what happened? You scared us." Killian said.

"I'm sorry my little pirate. I was thinking, and I guess I forgot where I was going." I stated.

Killian and Milah knew I was slightly lying, but they let me be. Henry asked me why Gold saved me. I told him that I had no idea why, but that I was going to find out. Emma suggested that I take a rest before going to talk to Gold. Before I could argue, a sudden flash of pain came from my ankle. I looked down and saw that I had twisted my ankle. Henry suggested that Emma drives me home. Everyone agreed with him. Emma helped me get to her car, and the twins got into the back.

"Hey Regina, I left my laptop on my desk. Can you bring it over?" I asked.

"Of course. Abigail, I am sorry that you got hurt." She said.

On the way to the house, Emma asked about what I was thinking about. I told her that it was the twins' father. She asked what about him. I said to her that I would tell her after we got to the house. Milah was the one who wished that Baelfire and I would get over whatever happened between us and get back together so we could all be a family. I looked at her in the rearview mirror; she was looking out the window trying to hold in tears. Killian was looking at his sister confused and worried. This was all my fault; if I hadn't left Baelfire in New York after I found out about the twins, they wouldn't feel like this. Hell, I wouldn't either. Sadly I know that I can't change the past because if I reversed my decision, then he might not want to see me ever again after seeing Emma.

We got to the house, and Milah ran out of the car with Killian right behind her. Emma asked what that was about. I told her that their father and I ended things after I found out I was going to have them. She wondered why. I asked her if we could get in the house before I answered any more questions she had. She agreed, and we went to the house. I went to the couch that was facing the television and asked Emma to sit next to me. After she sat down, I prepared to tell her what she needed to know.

"Emma, first things first. The twins' last name is Cassidy. I know that sounds like a common last name, but I hadn't seen their father in 4 years when I had got back with him. He had found someone else, but then he did a dumb thing and let her take the fall for something he did." I explained.

"Do you mean to tell me that you know him? Does he know where I am?" She asked.

"Emma, Neal has no idea you are here. Neal and I grew up together. Milah wants us to get back together, but I know that will never happen. I've never stopped loving him, but I know when to back off." I told her.

Emma was about to walk out when I told her that he still has the dreamcatcher. She asked me never to tell Henry about his father. I told her that I would never do that unless Neal knew about Henry. I said that I haven't told him and that I won't. She thanked me and asked why. I told her that she might one day need to trust me enough to allow me to help her find true love. She chuckled and said that true love doesn't exist.

"Emma Swan, the girl who has lost hope in love. You are now friends with Abigail Jones, the girl who watched her father lose his love." I said.

She was confused but went with it. I told her that if she ever wants to talk about Neal or anything I was here for her. She asked if I could tell him that she hates him. I told her that next time I see or speak with him, I'd give him her message. I knew that I couldn't tell him that she knows that I know him. There is one advantage to having a goddess as a parent; magic is always with me. I decided that I wouldn't do anything to make Emma forget about this conversation until I had no choice. Emma asked if there was anything I needed before she left. I shook my head no.

After Emma left, Killian came down and asked if it was true the Henry was his brother. I told him that it was, but that he couldn't tell his sister. He didn't like the idea of hiding something from his twin, but he knew that I didn't want to have to take those memories away. I asked him to get Milah because I wanted to talk to her about this whole thing. When she came down, she didn't look at me. This is always when we talk about her father.

"Milah, dear. Do you know why I named you Milah?" I asked.

"You said that she was someone that was with your papa." She said.

"That is true, but that's not the whole story. See my father Killian; he met a woman named Milah. What I didn't tell you about Milah, was that she had a family. A husband and a son. Her husband was a coward during the ogre's war. Her son was a strong spirit, and he wanted nothing more than his papa and him. Well that same coward, turned into the Dark One. The boy left to this world, a land without magic. It wasn't long after that happened, the Dark One ran into my papa again. He asked about Milah. My father said that she was dead, but before he got killed; Milah came to save him. She told her ex-husband that she had found love with my father. The Dark One than ripped Milah's heart from her chest and crushed it in front of my father, and me, but I was hiding. It wasn't until your father found the drawing of Milah that my father had, did I learn that your father, Baelfire, was Milah's son. She is your grandmother. I named you after the woman who almost became my step-mom." I told her.

That was the first time I had told that story to anyone. I had a hard time holding back the tears. Milah asked me why I never told her that before. Taking a few deep breaths, I explained that it was hard to talk about it because Milah was one of the nicest people I had ever meet. She hugged me and said that she was sorry for always wanting me and her father to get back together. I told her that it was okay, but that if she has any questions about her father, I would love to answer them. She smiled and thanked me. With that, she went to her room, and Regina walked into the house. She had my laptop, but there was something in her face.

"What is it, Regina? Did you learn something about me that you didn't know already?" I asked.

"Rumpelstiltskin is their grandfather. I have to say; I'm quite surprised by that. By the way, here's your laptop." She said.

I thanked her and asked her not to tell anyone. She said that she would only use it as leverage when she needed me to do something. Shaking my head, I knew that I had to be careful if I wanted to keep my kids separate from their brother. This was not going to be easy.


	3. The curse is lifted

The next morning I got up and saw that I had an email from August. He told me that it was time for him to tell Emma the truth. I noticed that the clock said 12 pm. It looks like I slept for a while. I needed it. Replying to the email, I told him to be careful with what he says to her. August was one of the only people who knew who my dad was.   
It was a few hours later when there was a knock on the door. I yelled that it was open. My ankle was still killing me. It was Emma. She started to say all of this stuff about what August had done. I grabbed her arms and told her to calm down. It looks like I had to tell her some of the truth. I had her sit down across from me. This was going to be fun.

"Emma everything that August said to you was the truth. I know this because I am also from the Enchanted Forest. Well actually only partly. My father is that connection. All I'll say about him is that he was a pirate. Emma, please you need to believe. I don't want you to be freaking out like this with Henry. He knows that this is the reality, but he doesn't know everything about where he, you and I come from. No matter what happens here, everything will end badly for good. Regina will win, but she will also lose. This is a land without magic unless you truly believe." I said.

"Abigail, you can't be serious. Magic, fairy tales, this is all little kid stuff that makes kids think that there might be a fantasy world where they belong." She said.

I took a deep breath. But before I could continue, and show her, Emma said that she was going to leave Storybrooke. I knew that I had to let her do this, but I knew that something terrible was going to happen. I decided to heal my ankle before she left, I walked her to the door and told her that if she ever decides to return, that I will be on her side. She thanked me. With that, she left. I sent Regina a text and told her that she might want to make one of her special apple desserts. She asked me why, and I said that Emma was going over there. I also told her that this would help break the curse that she put on everyone here. With that, she called me.

"Why should I do that? I won, this is it my victory."

"Regina this isn't it. You know that right. Snow has found her Prince Charming. Quite literally. It's time to stop this. Rumple wants this curse over just as much. My reasoning is I know that your mother is in the Enchanted Forest with my father. I want him here, and we kind of need to break the curse." I said.

"Abigail, I thought that your father was in Neverland."

"Nope. When I was about 16, I returned because I travel between the worlds. And no I can't just get him. The corner of the Enchanted Forest that he is in is blocked from me because of your mother."

With that, she hung up. I knew that I was planning on Regina poisoning Henry. He won't let Emma eat anything from Regina. I couldn't make Henry learn that I told Regina to do this. I want my father back so badly it hurts. Killian arrived home first before Milah. He said to me that Milah had gotten in trouble again. I chuckled. I wasn't surprised. Before I could ask him how his dad was, I got a frantic call from Emma. I knew what the call was about. When I answered, she told me everything that I already knew. Henry was in sleep like death. Just like Snow was. I told Killian, and that when Milah got home, they needed to find Archie. I sent Rumple a text and told him what happened.

I got to the hospital, and I saw Emma take Regina into a closet. This should be good. I walked over to the closet and opened the door. Emma looked at me and asked if I knew what Regina was going to do. I nodded and told her that I knew that if Regina made her something with an apple that Henry would try to prove a point to her about the curse. Emma asked why I would do this. I told her that I wanted to find my father and that I couldn't get to him until the curse was broken.

Regina and Emma looked at me with anger, but they both agreed that I did what had to be done to save my family and everyone in this town. Emma left the closet, and I told Regina that I knew what had to happen. I then went leaving Regina alone. Emma was standing next to Henry. Whale said that it was time to say goodbye. I told Emma that everything would work out. She dismissed me and kissed Henry on the forehead. Just as she did that, Henry woke up and the curse was broken. I was so happy, but I knew that Emma was still mad at me. Killian and Milah had found their way over to us. I told them that everything was okay and that now everyone knows the truth about who they are.

"Abigail, did you tell my mom to make the apple turnover?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. I knew that if Regina gave Emma anything apple related right now, you would take a bite to prove to her that the curse was real. Henry, I know you well enough to know what you would do anything to help everyone here." I told him.

I left them alone and went to find Regina. I know that everyone will try to go after Regina. Rumple probably found Belle, and now that the curse is broken, he is perhaps bringing magic back. Good, that helps me, so people won't know that I've had my abilities this entire time. I got to her house and told her that it was me. She let me in and asked what was going on. I explained the situation to her.

Soon the town was at her doorstep. Me being well me, I opened the door and asked what they wanted. Snow and Charming asked me where Regina was. I said that she was here, but I wanted her to be put into a cell for her protection because I don't trust the people in the town. Snow agreed, and we got her to the police station. I went with her to make sure that the only person who was able to get to her was Rumple. He wanted his revenge, and I was willing to allow it to happen because if he gets his revenge, I can see my dad again. I also think that it would be a good thing to have some mother-daughter time for Snow and Emma. I left the police station and went home to see Killian and Milah waiting for me. Milah asked if we were going to find Baelfire now. I told them that when the time comes to find him, I will go with Emma, Henry, and Rumple. Killian asked why they couldn't go with us. I told him that it was because I knew he would say that he was their father in front of Henry. Everything in this world will be changing once the Enchanted Forest is seen again. 

AN: Sorry that this was a short chapter. I started College recently, and I haven't had much time for my writing. I am taking a writing 121 class. That should help me with understanding my style of writing. My teacher is pretty cool. On the first day, when he said my name, he said "The person with two first names." I thought it was funny. The other day, he was pairing us with people across the room, and when he paired me up, he told the person who I would be pairing with that he would be with the teacher. My teacher was surprised that he remembered that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story so far, also sorry for the quick jump to the end of season one. I want to get to the part about Killian Jones. Like I mean, Abigail will finally get to see her dad again. She also doesn't like to use her abilities around people unless she has to. Alrighty, thanks for reading.


End file.
